1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lithium secondary battery, and method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of electronics technology has lead to a decrease in size and weight of portable electronic devices. Also, the need for high-performance and high reliability batteries for such electronic devices has increased. As a battery technology suitable for such electronic devices, a solid-type lithium secondary battery using a solid electrolyte instead of an electrolytic solution is desirable to avoid liquid leakage, to improve stability, and provide improved reliability. Also, since the solid-type lithium secondary battery uses lithium, charging and discharging may occur at a high voltage and at a high energy density, which is why the solid-type lithium secondary battery is attractive from various aspects. Thus there remains a need for an improved solid battery technology.